Talk:Reaper's Mark
At the moment, this skill is powerful. And that's if you don't factor in the awesome secondary effect. --Zinger314 23:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I couldnt find any elite primary attribute skills called "Conjure Phantasm" could you please link me to it? Ubermancer 02:42, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Do some reading. This lasts 2-3x as long, costs half the energy, and gives you a ton more energy when your opponent dies. Conjure Phantasm has nothing on this skill and is for mesmers not necromancers. (T/ ) 08:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::My post was socratic irony. Comparing Conjure Phantasm with a primary attribute elite of another class is, simply, stupid. Ubermancer 23:06, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Wow this is pretty strong, I guess ANET is trying to make up for the lack of good Soul Reaping stuff for so long. (T/ ) 23:55, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Seems like a nice skill for MM's to throw around in AB.. --Terrifi Cani 12:21, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Not really... and is it just me or is something similar to that posted on like half of the necromancer skills as if being a MM is the only thing a necromancer can do (its probably the worst thing they can do IMHO)--Coloneh RIP 23:34, 30 November 2006 (CST) still this is an elite and the mesmer one is not. Hey, don't try to compare things like that. The founder of degen is necromancer, not mesmer. Look at all non-elite skills in Prophecy, mesmer only have 2 degen skills - conjure and phantom pain. But necromancer can easily do aoe -10 degen by roting + well of suffering. I was surprised they remove Reaper's Mark in Factions(it's a Faction spell while internal beta). Now it's time to add it back and make soul reaping worth to invest. :I see where your coming from but any Me/N or N/Me could easily make 10 faster than those two death skills, all it takes is just a modest investment in Blood Magic and Life Transfer + Conjure Phantasm. My god, 30 seconds? You can smell the nerf coming from a mile away. 88.152.254.106 09:55, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Meh, Assassin's Promise does the same only better. All skills recharged>5 degen -213.84.52.71 15:22, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not if you spam spells. This on a degen or hex spammer build would be awesome.193.61.111.50 09:06, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Assassin's Promise, however, has no effect unless the target dies. 5 Degen on Reaper's Mark is quite an effect, regardless of death. --Zinger314 19:30, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::You just know this crap is gonna be echoed. Jerk could spam the thing all over the place for 20 seconds, and if there lucky their equipment could double their output. ANet was right to avoid giving skills to soul reaping. :Srsly, in PvE echo it and spread it amongst a bunch of mobs for infinite energy :). I call that pretty kickass. I mean hell, it's conjure phantasm, for half cast energy, double duration, one more pip of degen at 16 too right? That alone makes this elite, the extra 20 energy just makes it godly. In PvP I would never use it tho just cause deaths are rarely guaranteed unless you have an all out aggression build, in which case your allies are the ones who prolly die >.< (Not a fifty five 15:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT)) It owns Sin's Promise, because it has a way longer duration. That Infuse/SB can Infuse all he wants, 30 seconds is alot of time, unlike 10 seconds. Finrod 02:45, 29 September 2006 (CDT) It's good but not overpowered at all. You need to have relative high attribute level in soul reaping, which has too few skills to choose. If it is nerved then soul reaping skills are still worthless to invest. This is a very nice energy heal if you use it on targets that are near death. 12 Soul Reaping = 30 Energy returned, 25 Energy gained, and considering you have near death targets in casting range every 10 seconds, id be surprised if a necro ran out of energy spamming this and a 10-15+ energy spell. Raisu 15:49, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::For those of you still debating, consider this: With no hex removal, it's 360 damage over 30 seconds, able to be reapplied every 10 seconds, in 1 second, for only 5 energy. On top of this, if any one of your (up to 3) targets dies in that time, you gain a tremendous amount of energy. With its low energy cost, it can easily be covered with more degenerating hexes, and further covered with Parasitic Bond for boat loads of bonuses upon the target's death. Tarinoc 12:09, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Found a boss with this in the Bahdok caverns along the side of the waterfall. (Not during the mission in there.) --Fyren 20:06, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This is just nuts... i know we all love necros and their amazingness but this gives you 30 ENERGY (at 12 soul reaping which would be pretty standard for someone using this) thats amazing..... I still prefer echo ss + auspicious incantation.--Coloneh RIP 23:38, 30 November 2006 (CST) :This has me thinking about adding an ele secondary to my necro and high cost elementalist spells ehich can now easily be afforded.--Coloneh RIP 00:16, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::If a necro casts this on an opponent, they can be assured they will receive a large amount of energy which will enable them to go "all out" using skills they would otherwise shy away from due to energy cost. Consider the chain: Reaper's Mark>Chilblains>Plague Touch for a total cost of 5 energy, some AoE dmg, and a lot of degen. the longest recharge of this chain is reaper's mark of 10 seconds. Kor 67.186.178.174 04:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) i motion that this skill is hax. can i get a second? Mr Dan 02:29, 1 December 2006 (CST) :You got it. Aarkshark 18:40, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Signet of Lost Souls is another great soul reaping e-management. --Spark Mind Blast? Why is this related? I'm removing it. Alt F Four 19:47, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing the person saw that they both gave energy, and immediatly put it in related without taking the fact into consideration that one is a hex spell and the others a direct damage one Wyvern Afini 13:48, 13 December 2006 (CST) Statue of Liberty I know what it's supposed to be, but whenever I look at the picture I see the Statue of Liberty. Taofeld 15:36, 21 December 2006 (CST) :And I thought I'd be the only one! Time to go get my eyes checked... --Theeth (talk) 15:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Same here. Mask Of Insanity 17:16, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Damn, now I see it too, was fine till you spoke about it. --Heurist 02:07, 26 December 2006 (CST) :: it ain't only me then. Lol --Babboelvis 20:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I was looking at pictures of New York and I saw one of the Statue of Liberty, and the first thing that popped into my mind was, "Reaper's Mark!" I've been corrupted :S Entropy 20:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Wow this skill is two sided in looks, at first glance it looks like the statue of liberty, with the spiky thing being the crown, and the pattern being the face. But if you lean in to the point where you'll burn your eyes on the computer screen, you'll notice it's death holding out his hand (with his scythe in the background), so this skill look is really what you want it to be, you don't need to limit yourself to one =P. Wyvern Afini 15:15, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::::It's like one of those Magic Eye book things! Run for your lives! >< Entropy 15:18, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Oh... that makes it 3... now I cant look at this skill without blowing a brain fuse Wyvern Afini 15:22, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::::::It's a KKK Necro. :D Shido ::::::::Yeah, my first thought when I saw it was "The KKK have necros?" DKS01 16:24, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oh forgot what I meant by it makes it 3, I was passing by my computer, glanced at it, and thought I saw a stalagmite, and thanks shido, you just increased the confusion by adding another possibility ;D Wyvern Afini 20:19, 24 January 2007 (CST) Nerfed... much more balanced now. Tycn 21:12, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Wtf are you talking about? The change didn't make one tiny bit of difference.... — Skuld 15:58, 9 March 2007 (CST) ^x5 My thoughts exactly. That's the Statue of Liberty, all right. Seb2net 15:41, 9 March 2007 (CST)